I Know It's Going To Be You In The End
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: Kendall Knight is the world famous pop artist that's been used all his life,Logan is his new uptight manager. What happens when Kendall starts to having feelings for him? Kogan. Jarlos. Rated for Smut and Language
1. There Was No Happy Ending

**So Hi people, welcome to my new story lovies, I have a problem...every time I end a story I always go YAY LESS STRESS, and then, the next thing I know I'm writing another story..ugh,I got problems. Anyways, to explain the plot, basically Kendall is twenty one, and he's super famous,and CRAZY talented, though he's always felt like a bit of a hoe because he was discovered when he was sixteen, and the guy who found him knows he would do anything to be famous, and he took advantage of him, and Kendall ended up giving him his virginity, so all the back ground guy's (manager,agents,lawyers,producers,etc) know that Kendall will sleep with them if they threaten his career, because he loves it so much, but then his manager quits and Kendall's agent, (Carlos) who is also his best friend, and the only person who's never taken advantage of him, highers Logan because he's supposed to be the best, and Logan's super up tight, and always scolds Kendall,you know where I'm going with this...anyways, so here's the first chapter. Also I'm tired of using Kendall's mom's name,Jennifer, and Katie for his sister,plus something bad happens to them so I thought If I used there real names it would upset me too much, so I changed it. Basically, this chapter is mainly just Kendall's back story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight was born in Minnesota in 1990, to Allison Davis, soon to be Knight, and Daniel Knight, who were from Kansas.<p>

Allison and Daniel meet in there junior year of high school, Allison had lived in Kansas her whole entire life, she was quiet and shy, and sheltered, by her parents.

But that all changed when Daniel came to Kansas, he was a real city slicker, straight out of New York, and the moment he was first seen, people either wanted to be like him and began to copied him if they were a boy, and if a girl they wanted to date him, or you either told him to get the hell outta town.

A lot of girls wanted Daniel Knight for there own, but Daniel never showed any interest in them, he shooed them off, and gave the shy,cute ones a little flirt, to make them feel nice.

Allison Davis was the only one who didn't throw themselves at Daniel, and she was also the one who admired and liked him the most. There science teacher paired them up as lab partners for the whole year, and they quickly fell in love with one another.

The classic fairy tale.

Except there was story book ending.

Right after high school Allison fell pregnant with Daniels child, when her parents found out, she was kicked out of the house, and Daniel's parents were the same.

Thankfully, Daniel had a rich uncle in New York that always gave him ridiculous amount of money for his birthday every years, a $600 every birthday for seventeen years, and Daniel never spent a penny of it,wanting to save it for something important, and he figured that making and supporting a family with his soul mate,was by far the most important thing in the world.

Daniel had been working at the town store for two years by then, and had made around another ten thousand dollars,minus the things he had spent.

That night, Daniel gave Allison a night to pack, and to sneak into her parents old ranch house when they were sleeping, by slipping threw the broken, screen,back door, and go into her old bedroom and grab any clothes or money that she could.

Daniel had done the same, except he didn't have to sneak in because his parents forgot to take away his keys, he took as much cloths and other things as he could.

And the next night, Daniel was driving in the minivan that his parents had given him to get around, with Allison in the passengers seat,fast asleep, with all there things jiggling around in back of the van, and $20,200, driving to Minnesota.

Allison and Daniel were able to get a decent size apartment, and they were both found jobs, and it was really hard at first, there power had been turned off multiple times and so had there water, but they made it threw, and as time went things got easier.

Seven months after they had gone to Minnesota, there daughter Emily Natalie Knight was born, and two years later they had a son named Kendall Francis Knight.

Three years after Kendall was born, there whole world went up into flames.

Literally.

It had been a beautiful, calm summer night in Minnesota, Daniel had his sons hand in his own as they walked back to the street that they lived on. The smell of fresh grass and lavender filled the air, and the light summer breeze had felt magical on Kendall's rosie cheeks.

Daniel was spinning Kendall around, smiling as he heard the little boy's giggles as they filled the quiet night air, Daniel had picked Kendall up and kissed his temple.

"I love you,sweetheart." Daniel had told him.

Kendall had giggled and kissed his nose,making Daniel laugh.

"I wove ya ta daddy." Kendall said,with three year old pronunciation.

They had rounded the corner and everything about that calm night had changed, there whole block was up in flames, it seemed that a wild fire had spread onto the wooden apartments, and everything was up in flames.

People and children were running around in the streets, screaming and crying for there loved ones, or children or parents, half burnt people came sobbing out of other house, the smell of burning flesh and wood filled the air,along with the screams of dying people.

Daniel had ran to the front of there apartment building, with horrified eyes, knowing his daughter, and the women he had always loved where stuck in there.

Daniel placed Kendall down on the ground, in a safe place, and had kissed all over his babies face, and hugged him tight.

"I love you,Kendall. Always remember that baby. Your my angel. I love you. Daddy will be right back."

With that Daniel pulled his so into his arms for the last time, and ran into the burning house.

...Daddy never came back.

...and neither did mommy.

...and big sister didn't either.

* * *

><p>When the fires were put out, a young fireman found Kendall, still sitting were his daddy had left him, black soot in his hair, and ashes all over his cloths, the fireman had tried to take Kendall away,but Kendall said he couldn't,because he couldn't move until his daddy came back.<p>

The fireman looked like he was going to cry, and he went into the remands of the house, that had then cooled down, all he could find was two things.

One, a photo album that had pictures of the family, it had been made of a glass like metal with the name _Knight_ carved into it, inside of it, the pictures remanded unharmed, except for the light burns on the edges.

And the second thing that he had found was a gold necklace, will golden chains, there were letters, **D, A,E,K **with little emerald charms hanging on either side of the letters, and that was it.

Nothing else.

They didn't even find there bodies.

The fireman had given Kendall the photo album, and had tied the necklace around his little, slender neck, and had said,

"The never left. This is them. They'll always be with you. Even if you cant see them. There in here." He pointed,to the album, then the necklace, then to Kendall's heart.

"And no one can take that away from you. The love you and your family shared...it'll always be real, always be alive,even if there not."

The fireman had taken Kendall into his arms then, and Kendall had snuggled into his warm,safe,chest, and had cried, and the young man, that couldn't have been more then twenty two, held him back, and cried too, for the little boy that was now all alone, and had lost his family.

* * *

><p>The next twelve years of Kendall's life, he was shipped to foster home, to foster home, to couple to couple, to family and family, he was there and gone so fast sometimes, Kendall thought that he was dreaming, and other times,he was there for so long, he wondered if he had ever lived anywhere else.<p>

The longest he had ever stayed some where was four about five months, he had been adopted by a couple in there mid-forties,there names were Harold and Mabel Morris ,Mabel was nice, she always made sure that Kendall ate enough, and had nice clothes, but Harold was alcoholic.

But then Kendall had came out to them as gay, Mable hadn't minded, but Harold had been a complete homophobe, and had brought him back to the orphanage.

From then on,Kendall stayed away from being adopted as best he could, when people came to the orphanage to look at children, and meet them, Kendall stayed as far away as possible.

He didn't want to get adopted...at least not any more.

He wanted something...solid. Something, _for sure._

He didn't want to get close to a family,like he had with Mable and then been forced away from them,because they couldn't accept him for who he was.

He just wanted someone to love him.

Anyone.

* * *

><p>When Kendall had entered High School he found his true passion in life, he realized it had always been there,under the service, just waiting to be unleashed.<p>

He loved music.

Any kind of music. Country,Rap,Hip-Hop,Punk-Rock,Heavy Metal,Pop..anything, he loved the power of it, the way it struck him to his core, and made his heart swell.

By his sophomore year he was head of the choir and drama group at his school,he starred in anything musical that he could be in.

When Kendall had turned sixteen, and guy from a record label had came to Minnesota, along with his talent scoot, he wanted to find his next big thing, and he was sure Minnesota was the place, his name was George Falcon.

He was a good twenty five years old then Kendall was, he had gray tinted black hair, and sly,cold gray eyes that could spot out talent in millions, and a icy smirk that could make anyone shiver.

The head of the Orphanage,Julia, had encouraged him to go, knowing how much of a beautiful voice he had.

And it was true. Kendall Knight has insane musical talent. He could write songs in his sleep, could play the drums,guitar,bass and piano blind folded, and he had a voice that out did a angels.

So he did.

* * *

><p>Kendall out did everyone else at those auditions, no question about it, George knew he had found his new star. Kendall's voice could put stars to shame.<p>

But something else George knew...was two things.

One...Kendall Knight would do _anything _to succeed in the music industry and to have his dream come true.

And Two...Kendall Knight was one gorgeous piece of ass.

And taking that information into consideration...he came to this conclusion.

He was horny...he hadn't gotten laid since he left LA...and this boy, was sexy,desperate talent.

* * *

><p>Kendall still remembered that day, the way he had begged George to do anything else, that he would do anything else for him, he remembered the way George had said if he wanted it,he would have to <em>give it.<em>

And Kendall did.

He still remembered walking threw the large,hotel lobby, how cold the stair way to his room was, how hot the hallway was, how over done the hotel room was, how the bedroom smelled like orange's and to much perfume.

The way George had pulled all his clothes off, striped him naked, and made him lay out on the cold bed, his modesty exposed to the grown man,that could have been his father.

He remembered the way George had entered his virgin ass harshly, with no care,not giving a damn as Kendall cried into the pillow that his face was stuffed into.

And he also remembered the way that George had pushed him out of bed afterwards, congratulating him on being a good fuck,and his new career.

And Kendall limped all way back to the orphanage,after being practically raped, and certainly used.

The next morning...

A limo was waiting outside for Kendall...

...along with his new life.

That night Kendall was shipped away to LA, and he changed the world of music forever, Kendall was better then the best in months, he was a millionaire in under half a year, his life was changed. He loved all of it, he loved making music, meeting his fans, meeting the people he had admired for so long, and now actually admired him.

He was no longer Kendall Knight.

He was now...

_The _Kendall Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Did that suck as much as I thought it did?<strong> **This idea has been eating away at me for a while now so...hope you liked? This was just Kendall's back story, but I thought you all should know, who he was and where he came from,before you _met _him,if that makes sense? Anyways,hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah**


	2. I Can Handle It

**So,HI'S! I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter. This is basically a look in on what Kendall life is like in the present, and guess what! Sebastian is in this story! YAY! I've always wanted to make Sebastian in one of my stories,he's gonna be in ISYTTA too. Cuz,you know what? Sebastian is a freaking boss,I don't care what anyone else says,LOL. Anyways,just a warning now,you're gonna hate Jett and Dak in this story...and get ready to dig Wayne Wayne's grave. I should mention in the summary that there's past abuse and eating disorders...I didn't just give that away...ugh...**

* * *

><p>Kendall moaned,clamping his eyes shut as the man above him,that's chest was pressed up to his bare back, jutted his cock deeper inside of him, the blonde curled his knees that were resting below him to his chest, so Jett could get deeper, eager for it to be over already.<p>

He couldn't deny that it felt good,at least sometimes it did,but the burning ache that traveled up his spin and was spread all around his tight ring of muscles was to powerful for him to really enjoy sex with someone like Jett...or really anyone at all.

If Kendall was perfectly honest,he would admit that he had never really enjoyed sex.

It wasn't that he didn't like sex,per say,it was more the fact the he didn't like the people he was having sex _with._ Kendall was out to the world about his sexual orientation ,so everyone knew he was gay.

Kendall had done this a number of times,sleeping with people like this.

Sometimes,he felt like a whore. Well actually no,not sometimes. All the time.

He was used to this...this thing he did with people. They were always famous,or in the music or filming industry,because that was how they found about it.

It wasn't a secret to almost everyone in Hollywood who had ever worked for Kendall,or were, that he loved his career,he loved it more than anything in the world,it was his existence...besides the fans of course.

So it was a fact,that,if one was to threaten Kendall's career,or say they were going to spread rumors about him,or something like that,Kendall would do anything for them not to do that.

And they always wanted the same thing.

Sex.

Kendall was gorgeous after all,he was tall,and thin,and he had big green eyes that were framed by the longest,loveliest dark golden eyelashes,he had dimples to die for,and the softest creamy skin,and his sunshine like hair was a masterpiece in it's self,and top all that off with those curvy hips,pert ass,and long legs,and you had something that everyone wanted a piece of.

Kendall whimpered as he felt Jett's teeth scrap against his pale,small neck,sucking the pale skin into his mouth so hard it couldn't be pleasurable, a callused hand wrapped around his member,making him moan lightly, stuffing his face harder into his silk pillows,knowing the older male was close to the edge.

Kendall couldn't wait for it to be over. He felt himself come onto the towel he had laid down,not wanting to have to change his sheets later, moaning lightly as his walls clamped around Jett's dick,the older moaned and came inside of him,Kendall fell onto the puddle of cum under him,sighing in distaste when Jett fell on top of _him,_ the older was heavier then him,and he was pretty light and thin,so having a huge,muscular body crushing his thin body really wasn't pleasant.

Jett rolled off of him after a moment of panting,and at once got out of bed, Kendall wiped the cum on his stomach off with the towel and rolled it up so none could escape,throwing it into the corner of his room,he pulled his blanket over him and laid on his stomach as Jett finished dressing.

"Nice job,Knight." Jett commented.

Kendall didn't respond,laying his head down on his pillows.

Jett scoffed and walked down the blondes bedroom door,and right before closing it,he said,

"You know if your career doesn't work out,you would make a great prostitute. Your already great at being a whore."

Jett shut the door,and Kendall looked at the door for a moment,before bursting into tears.

* * *

><p>Kendall came down to the kitchen limping a few hours later, Sebastian was sitting at the island, sipping some ice tea,and reading his paper,much to Kendall's amusement.<p>

"Look at you,finally acting your age." Kendall teased.

"Very nice joke,sir. Did you work hard on that one?" Sebastian shot back.

Kendall shrugged, sitting across from Sebastian,propping his chin up on his hand,looking into the elders blue eyes.

"Why cant I just marry you?" Kendall wondered.

"I believe it's the age difference,sir."

"Of course it is." Kendall grumbled,making Sebastian chuckle lightly.

"Also the fact that I'm not attracted to men,sir."

"So,we can have a friendship based marriage,I'm done with love less sex for the rest of my life anyways,I would take good care of you Sebastian." Kendall said.

"You could always marry Carlos,sir." Sebastian offered.

"No,Carlos isn't into blondes. Plus he's into James." Kendall pouted.

"You'll find someone that's worth it one day,sir." Sebastian assured him,he put his glass in the sink,folded his paper under his arm,and then left.

Kendall pouted in reply.

* * *

><p>Kendall groaned in annoyance,spreading himself out on the dark red couch in his living room,he was bored out of his fucking mind. Sure he had the TV...Internet...IPad...his guitar,piano,drums...but besides that he really didn't have crazy things that other rich or famous people had,any person with a decent amount of money could have,plus he had a pool,but he got lonely all by himself.<p>

Kendall wasn't one of those people who need crazy things,he had a nice mansion that wasn't enormous,and pretty much just those things listed above.

And the only reason Kendall had a mansion was because he had more money then he knew what to do with,he gave good amounts to charities, and gave it to people who needed it,brought Carlos and James out to dinner,because he was fucking desperate to just get rid of it.

The money he brought in was almost unbelievable.

And it was almost like,the more money he _gave, _turned to even more money that he got in return.

He knew that James and Carlos didn't hang out with him for his money anyways, Carlos was his agent,and James was his publicist,so they made good money themselves.

The blondes thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Whats up,bro?" _James asked.

"Nothing. Sore."

"_From what?" _James asked sharply.

"Jett..."

"_Jett? Kendall what the fuck do you mean Jett? Me and Carols told you we would handle it if anything came up." _His older friend said.

"I got it under control,James."

"_Kendall I'm serious-"_

"I can handle it,James. Bye."

Kendall hung up before James could protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this wasn't to disappointing,tell me what you thought. Please Review!<br>**

**Lot's of Love,**

**Sarah  
><strong>


	3. Memories Are Just That

**I'm SO sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story, I DO love it,so I'm gonna try to update it faster next to time**

* * *

><p><em>Kendall's eyes widened as he got closer. Closer. Closer. Closer. He whimpered as he forced his body deeper into the tight little corner he was hiding in, bringing his trembling legs to his chest, his pale fingers wrapped around the fabric of his baggy sweat pants, his fingers were sticking out of the over sized green sweatshirt he was forced into wearing.<br>_

_The sweatshirt that belonged to the man that was supposed to love him. The only person he had ever trusted. Who he had loved so dearly, who he had given everything too. But that was a long time ago,because the man he had once fallen so deeply in love with had changed.  
><em>

_Or rather he hadn't changed. Or maybe he had. Kendall didn't know.  
><em>

_All he knew was, when he had met this man he had been completely different from who he was now. The man he had given his heart to was sweet, he supported Kendall in his career,never wanted any sort of money from Kendall,whispered to him how beautiful and amazing he was. How he never wanted Kendall to change who he was.  
><em>

_And he waited for Kendall too. Kendall didn't want to have sex right away, as he was nervous about being with someone he had actually cared for,instead of monsters who just wanted to fuck him rare,and make him bleed,laughing at him when he cried.  
><em>

_So he waited for Kendall,and that night, that night when he had finally given everything to the man he had loved,he had thought it would be perfect from there on out.  
><em>

_But he had been wrong. So terribly wrong.  
><em>

_No more than a month later, his lover changed, changed in so many ways, did so many things too him, made him do things he never wanted to think of.  
><em>

_And right now, Kendall was cowering away from the person he had loved so deeply,and cared so much for.  
><em>

_The male in front of him raised his ring covered hand high above his own head. _

_Kendall screamed, he screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed, every hit and slap and punch hurting more and more, his mouth was filled with blood, his ribs were bruising.  
><em>

_He was grabbed by his blonde hair, being have picked up, crying out in pain,and then thrown like a rag doll across the room, slamming against the hard wall,falling to the floor in a pool of blood.  
><em>

_"Please," He whimpered as the man approached him again. "Please,please,*sob* no more. I'll be good,I promise,I promise."_

_He was ignored and grabbed once again.  
><em>

_"NO! I'LL BE GOOD! I PROMISE! NO! I PROMISE!"  
><em>

"Kendall! Kendall wake up!"

Kendall opened his eyes to see warm brown ones staring back at him, along with dark hazel and light blue after it, Carlos, James,and Sebastian were all around him,trying to wake him up.

Kendall whimpered and threw himself into Carlos' arms, sobbing into the Latino's neck.

"Its okay Kendall, its okay. He's not here, I promise. He's not here. He cant hurt you. He cant hurt you anymore." Carlos whispered, James rubbed the blondes back.

"It seemed so real." Kendall wailed.

"That's because it was a memory,not a dream. But memories are just that. Memories. No longer reality. He's gone. He's only in your memories. He cant hurt you here. Never Again." Carlos soothed him.

* * *

><p>Eventually they got Kendall to calm down, Sebastian had him wrapped up in dozens of blankets by the fire place in the living room,along with some hot cherry tea to calm his nerves.<p>

His two best friends watched him closely.

"I'm fine guys." Kendall whispered.

"No your not. You really shouldn't be living in this big house all by yourself Kendall. You need someone here with you." James told him.

"I have Sebastian," Kendall said.

"Yes,but he doesn't _live _with you. You need some one here all the time to stay with you." James continued.

"No I dont. I'm perfectly fine by myself." Kendall stated stubbornly.

"That is such a big fucking lie I dont even know what to do with it." Carlos said.

"How about believe it?"

"In your dreams,Knight. I believe that as much as I believe that Jett Stetson is a good person. Bull Shit." James said, Carlos nodding in agreement.

Kendall sighed in annoyance. They were never gonna let this go. He knew them. Not only was Carlos his agent,and James his publicist , but they had been his best friends since they were all sixteen.

At one point,James had wanted to be a actor,and Carlos had wanted to be a stunt man or maybe a back ground dancer,the three had meet in a acting class that Kendall had been taking,and they had quickly clicked and became best friends.

Some people had accused Kendall of hiring Carlos and James because they were his best friends,but that wasn't the case. He hired them because they were the best,and they knew what they were doing and how to get the job done well. Very well.

Kendall waved them off, staring into the fire.

"By the way, Henry quit."

That caught Kendall's attention, he looked at Carlos with wide eyes, Henry was Kendall's manager,and he had been with Kendall for five years. He was apart of there team. He was practically family.

"W-Why? When?" Kendall stuttered,

"Yesterday. His mother is really sick,and if he feels that if he stayed he wouldn't be of much help. He felt as if it was for the best." James explained,

Kendall nodded.

"But who's gonna be my manager now?"

"I already hired someone." Carlos told him.

"YOU WHAT!" Kendall yelled.

"Calm down,bro. I've know this guy since me and him were in diapers." James said, "Trust me, he's good, intimidating and kinda stern, but good. He's just what we need."

Kendall looked unsure.

"I dont know...whats his name?" Kendall asked.

"Logan Mitchell."

* * *

><p><strong>So,Next chapter you all meet Logan, I think I said it would be this chapter,but I changed my mine, next chapter,definetly though...unless I decided something has to happen,which I'm considering doing. Now! Can anyone guess who the man who Kendall fell in love with is? I bet Sophie can! Lol<strong>

**Also,I have a new poll out. Love me enough to check it out?  
><strong>

**Lot's Of Love,  
><strong>

**Sarah  
><strong>


	4. Whats The Point?

**I've been ignoring this story for over a year.**

**Please don't hurt me.**

**I love you?**

**This is a background chapter revolving around Logan, just a little introduction to his personality and crap.**

**I promise next chapter Kendall and Logan will meet.**

**Side Note: James used to live in Texas up until the age of sixteen when he moved to California to follow his dreams of becoming a actor, that's how he knows Logan. They stayed in touch all these years.**

**Side Note: Yes I did use the names of two guys I used to like. I wish Logan had been there to tell me how fucking stupid I fucking was.**

Kendall was late to the meeting. Like really fucking late. James and Carlos sat in the conference room at the studio nervously, sitting across from a very young, very intimidating man with pushed back dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, and sour expression on his handsome face. He was wearing a pressed black suite and he rolled his eyes every few minutes and tapped his foot constantly.

Well Carlos was nervous. James was just grinning at the uptight young man, who was trying to ignore James' giant grin.

"Nice suit Loges." James commented.

Logan glared at him, lips pursing. "Fuck off Jamie."

"Did you really just bring that name up?" James demanded after a moment of glaring across the table at each other.

"You started it, idiot." Logan reminded him, rolling his eyes. Carlos was beginning to really like this guy, so much sass. So much attitude. So much I-don't-give-a-fuck behavior. It was almost heavenly.

"I like your attitude dude," Carlos told him.

Logan raised a single eyebrow at him. "What attitude would that be exactly?"

James and Carlos both looked at each other, and rolled their eyes at the sometime. Logan took this time to flip threw his phone with an aggravated sigh, running his other hand threw his pushed back hair in aggravation. It was a common thing, James knew, he had been doing it his entire life, even when his hair was almost covering up his eyes in high school and he had his hair spiked up in college resulting to gell slicked fingers and disheveled spikes constantly. And as he knew he would, he took a tissue from his pocket and wiped the slimy substance off his fingers in distaste.

Logan wasn't a snot, he didn't look down on other people, he wasn't full of himself, he was just very clean. And kind of uptight when it came to work. But mostly clean.

And maybe the guy needed a bit of an attitude adjustment, but he got along well enough just the way he was without it. Logan had always been mature, always been smarter than most people. He had been the most polite five year old in the fucking world, and he didn't care much for childish things as a kid, didn't see the value in them. Sure he played, did all the things normal kids did. It was more when it came to those childish feelings stuff kids did.

He had a habit of finding most of his classmates ridiculous and thinking they were all….well fucking stupid as hell to say the least.

For example when James and Logan were in elementary school, these girls had been jabbering on and on about how cute some boy in their class was and Logan had walked up to them, looking completely annoyed and told them.

"What's the point of liking him? It's not like he's gonna like you back just because you like him."

And in middle school.

"_Jewels is going to tell Jacob she loves him."_

"_What's the point? Twelve year olds are too young to understand love. She'll be "out of love" within a week."_

And in high school.

"_I love Johnny so much. I wanna spend the rest of my life with him."_

"_Well what's the point in wishing that? You're in high school for god sakes, relationships in high school hardly last more than a year after graduation. People barely ever find love in college, this isn't the real world, and this is an insignificant high school in some hick town in Texas."_

He hadn't said to be a jackass, he wasn't saying it to be mean, and he had simply said it so people would understand they were wasting their youth with all this falling over people you're not even going to remember in a few years bullshit.

But since all their peers were "dicksheads with the intelligence of a baby monkey dropped on their heads three times a day" no one seemed to realize he was simply doing it out of the kindness of his own heart.

And no Logan wasn't like this because he had been young and naive once and gotten his heartbroken by some girl he was in love with, he was like this because one, he was simply smart enough to realize these things at an early age, that life was filled with disappointments, that life hardly ever went the way you wanted, that life wasn't fair, that love was a very rare thing, and two these things were confirmed at a young age when his father cheated on his mom and they got divorced when he was five.

These things didn't center his life of course though, he dated, he had been in relationships, he had cared for people greatly, he had been broken up with, and broken up with other people. It didn't fuck him up; it just made him aware of what could happen.

That made him more mature then people his age, hell he was often more mature then his mother and father and step parents. He got along better with his grandparents because he was more at their mental level.

Logan was wise in other words; he just didn't know how to display this wisdom in a proper way.

Which resulted in him seemingly having a bad attitude problem.

Which he kind of did, but then again that was just a natural part of his personality, it helped him with his job, made people more intimidated by him, made it easier to get people to listen to him.

As for the clean part, well his dad came from a long line of marines so cleanliness had always been expected in his house, causing him to have a very severe case of OCD. Not so severe that he would start twitching and rolling around on the floor if something was misplaced, but more of a annoyed little twitch in the back of his brain when something was out of its place.

Like at the moment, he was finding it difficult not to reach over and adjust the papers that Carlos had laid out in front of him, papers that him and Kendall were supposed to sign. But of course the blond was running late.

Logan punctual person, so he was used to people being late to meetings, but this was ridiculous, the artist was over an hour late and wasn't returning any of James or Carlos' calls or texts. Logan rubbed at his temples angrily, and took the Tylenol James was offering him. He let the pills fall cleanly down his throat and swallowed thickly, ignoring the water that sat in front of him.

"Is he always this late?" Logan demanded, elbows on the table, eyes clenched, fingers rubbing his temples.

"No usually. Dude, why do you have a headache?" James questioned, shifting threw some papers.

"Because annoying people make me sick." Logan replied.

"Did you just imply I'm annoying Logan Mitchell?"

"I didn't imply anything; I'm saying you're annoying."

"I'm injured." James told him, pouting.

"Sadly that injury wasn't on your voice box." Logan replied, fingers pressing harshly into his temples.

Carlos was just about to burst into tears from holding his laughter in for too long when the conference room door opened and Kendall walked in dressed in sweatpants and hair died with purple streaks, flipping through his phone and not paying attention to anything, almost knocking a lamp over due to this.

Logan slammed his head against the desktop and groaned in disappear.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

**I was basically Logan as a child. And even more so now. **

**Hope you all enjoyed this update, if anyone's even reading this story anymore.**

**Review my loves.**

**Lots of love,**

**Sarah**

**PS. Im a dyslexic bitch who took literally ten minutes figuring out how to spell punctual. **


End file.
